cheesefandomcom-20200213-history
List of cheeses
Cheese by place of origin: Africa *Testouri cheese *Caravane cheese *Bokmakiri cheese *Kwaito cheese Asia *Yunnan cheese *Paneer *Rasgulla *Ackawi cheese *Basket cheese *Jameed *Jibneh Arabieh cheese *Naboulsi cheese *Shanklish *Syrian cheese *Yak cheese Europe *Affineur *Bergkäse *Brimsen *Dachsteiner *Lüneberg cheese *Tyrolean grey cheese *Beauvoorde cheese *Brussels' cheese *Herve cheese *Limburger cheese *Maredsous cheese *Passendale cheese *Postel cheese *Prince-Jean cheese *Remedou cheese *Rodoric cheese *Rubens cheese *Kashkaval *Sirene *Abertam cheese *Olomoucké syrečky *Christian IX cheese or Danbo *Danbo *Danish Blue cheese (Dansk blåskimmel(ost)) *Danish tilsit or Tilsit Havarti *Esrom or Danish Port-Salut *Havarti cheese or Cream Havarti *Saga cheese *Samsoe cheese *Aura *Lappi cheese *Leipäjuusto (Cheese bread) *Raejuusto (Finnish cottage cheese) *Uunijuusto (Baked cheese) *See List of French cheeses *Bavaria Blu *Bördespeck *Cambozola *Emmental *Grünländer *Harzer cheese *Handkäse *Klützer Gold *Limburger cheese *Romadur *Tilsit cheese *Spundekäs cheese *Steinbuscher *Weisslacker / *Agylotti - ( ) *Anevato - ( ) *Aneri - ( ) *Anthotyro Xero *Anthotyro Fresco *Armexia - ( ) *Arsenico - ( ) *Batzos - ( / ) *Ble Copanisti - ( ) *Cathoura - ( ) *Cephalaki - ( ) *Cephalograviera - ( / / / ) *Chloró - ( ) *Corfu - ( / ) *Elaiki - ( ) *Feta - ( / / /etc.) *Fondina Dodoni - ( ) *Formaella cheese - ( ) *Galotyri *Graviera - ( / ) *Graviera Agrafon - ( ) *Graviera Kritis - ( ) *Graviera Naxou - ( ) *Graviera Tinou - ( ) *Galotyre *Gylomeni - ( ) *Gylotto - ( ) *Halloumi ( ) *Kalathaki - ( ) *Kasseri - ( / / /etc.) *Katiki - ( ) *Kefalotyri *Klotsotyre - ( ) *Kopanisti *Ladograviera - ( ) *Ladotyri *Malaca - ( ) *Manoura - ( ) *Manouri *Megan Kopron cheese *Metsovella - ( ) *Metsovone - ( ) *Mizithra *Possia - ( ) *Pictogalo *Petrotto - ( ) *Prentza - ( ) *San Michali - ( ) *Scotyre - ( ) *Sclavotyre - ( ) *Sfela - ( ) *Stacca - ( ) *Sourotto - ( ) *Svonzo - ( ) *Tsalafoutti - ( ) *Teleme *Thylicotyre - ( ) *Touloumotyre - ( ) *Tyrovolia - ( ) *Urtha cheese - *Victoria *Xanadu *Xynomizithra - ( ) *Xynotyre - ( ) *Zirozoulli - *Zipouro cheese (with grapelike liquor) - *Trappista cheese *Ardrahan cheese *Cashel Blue cheese *Coolea cheese *Cooleeney cheese *Corleggy cheese *Desmond cheese *Dubliner cheese *Durrus Cheese *Doolin cheese *Gabriel cheese *Gubbeen cheese *Kilcummin cheese *milleens cheese *Mizen cheese *Poulcoin cheese *St Brigid cheese *Waterford cheese See also List of Italian PDO cheeses *Asiago cheese *Bel paese cheese *Burrata *Caciocavallo cheese *Casciotta d'Urbino cheese *Casu modde cheese *Fiore Sardo / Pecorino Sardo *Fontina cheese *Gorgonzola cheese *Grana Padano cheese *Joddu *Mascarpone cheese *Montasio cheese *Mozzarella *Parmigiano Reggiano *Pecorino Romano cheese *Pecorino Toscano cheese *Provolone cheese *Quagliato *Ricotta cheese *Robiola Lombardia cheese *Robiola Piemonte cheese *Stracchino cheese *Taleggio cheese *Edam *Frisian cheese *Gouda and Smoked Gouda *Leerdammer *Leyden cheese *Maasdam *Roomano *Spitse cheese *Gamalost *Geitost cheese *Graddost cheese *Jarlsberg cheese *Nökkelost cheese *Norvegia cheese *Snøfrisk cheese *Pultost cheese *Balsfjord cheese *Bryndza *Bundz *Gołka *Oscypek *Redykołka *Stolper Jungchen *Twaróg *Tylżycki *Zamojski *Azeitão *Cabreiro de Castelo Branco *Castelo Branco *Évora *Queijo da Serra *Queijo fresco *Rabaçal *Requeijão *Saloio *Santarém *Serpa *Ilha *Nisa *Terrincho *brânzǎ (also a generic name for cheese) *urdă *caşcaval *telemea *corastia *caş *brânzǎ de burduf * Tvorok (творог), very similar to Polish Twaróg and Quark *Kačkavalj *Sjenički cheese *Sremski cheese *Švapski cheese *Bryndza *Korbáčik *Oštiepok *Ovčí syr *Parenica *Tvaroh *Burgos cheese *Cabrales ( ) *Cantabria cheese *Cerdanya cheese *Drunken Goat cheese *Garrotxa cheese *Idiazabal cheese (Basque) *L'Alt Urgell cheese *Mahón (Maó) cheese ( , ) *Majorero cheese *Manchego cheese ( , ) *Mató cheese ( ) *Murcia cheese *Murcia al vino *Palmero cheese *Picón Bejes-Tresviso *Queso de la Palma *Quesucos de Liebana *Roncal cheese *Ronkari cheese (Basque) *Serana cheese *Serrat cheese (Pallars, ) *Tetilla cheese (Galicia) *Torta del Casar *Tupí cheese ( ) *Valdeon *Zamorano cheese *Baron (cheese) *Billinge (cheese) *Blå Gotland *Drabant *Grevé *Gräddost *Herrgårdsost *Hushållsost *Kvibille Cheddar *Kvibille Gräddädel *Kryddost *Prästost *Raketost *Riddarost *Räkost *Stureost *Svecia *Västerbottensost *Wästgöta Kloster *Appenzeller *Büsciun da cavra *Emmental, sometimes known in the U.S. as Swiss cheese *Gruyère (AOC, western Switzerland) *L'Etivaz (AOC, Alps and Prealps vaudoises) *Raclette *Sap Sago *Sbrinz (AOC, central Switzerland) *Tete de Moine (AOC, Jura) *Tilsiter Switzerland *Tomme vaudoise *Vacherin Fribourgeois (AOC, western Switzerland) *Vacherin Mont d'Or (AOC, north-western Switzerland) *Ziger, known in the U.S. as Sap Sago *See List of British cheeses *Amster Dammer ( ) *Balderson's Cheddar ( ) *Baron ( ) *Bleu Bénédictin ( ) *Bleu L'Ermite ( ) *Bleubry ( ) *Bocconcini ( ) *Brie Manoir( ) *Brie L'extra Double Crème ( ) *Brie Vaudreuil ( ) *Brie Chevalier Fines Herbes ( ) *Brittania ( ) *Camembert de Madame Clément ( ) *Cantonnier ( ) *Cheddar âgé au Porto 10 ans ( ) *Damablanc ( ) *Douanier, Le ( ) *Dragons Breath ( ) *Fétard ( ) *Frère Jacques ( ) *Friulano *Gouda Coureur des Bois ( ) *Gouda Old ( ) *Gouda Old Cheese ( ) *Kingsberg ( ) *Leoni-Grana Parmesan ( ) *Mamirolle ( ) *Medium Cheddar ( ) *Miranda ( ) *Mont Saint-Benoît ( ) *Mozzarella Prestigio ( ) *Noyan ( ) *Oka cheese ( ) *Pied-de-Vent ( ) *Provolone Sette Fette ( ) *Raclette des Appalaches ( ) *Raclette Fritz ( ) *Raclette Griffon ( ) *Riopelle de l'Isle, Le ( ) *Saint-Fidèle ( ) *Saint-Paulin Québécois ( ) *Saint-Paulin Anco ( ) *Smoked Monterey Jack ( ) *Tomme Québécoise ( ) *Trevisano ( ) *Valbert ( ) *Verdelait Cracked Pepper ( ) *Victor et Berthold ( ) /Central America *Añejo cheese *Añejo Enchilado cheese *Asadero cheese or Chihuahua cheese *Cotija cheese or "Queso Añejado" *Criollo cheese *Jalapeño cheese *Oaxaca cheese or "Quesillo" *Panela cheese *Queso Blanco (White cheese) *Queso Fresco (Fresh cheese) *Requeson United States of America *See List of American cheeses South America *Reggianito *Sardo *Catupiry *Minas (a. k. a. "Queijo Minas Padrão", "Queijo Frescal" and "Queijo Curado") *Reino *Coalho *Requeijao *Brasilian Butter Cheese (Queijo Manteiga/Da Terra) *Prato *Queso campesino (farmer's cheese from highland cow's milk) *Queso costeño (coastal cheese) *Quesillo (literally "little cheese" is a commercial cheese made with cow's milk) *Chanco *Gauda *Mantecoso *Guyanés cheese *Telita *Queso de Año *Queso de Cabra *Queso de Mano *Queso Palmita Oceania *Kervella Affine *Cheddam *Roaring 40s blue cheese *Kapiti *Whitestone Other *Farmer cheese (many local varieties) *Venezuelan Beaver cheese (fictional cheese immortalised in Monty Python's ) *Cottage cheese (Many local varieties) The following cheeses remain unclassified. Can anyone help out? *Duncan Drake Bleu cheese *St. Joseph Sweet cheese